


Quiproquo

by Laura86240



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura86240/pseuds/Laura86240
Summary: Clarke vivait à Arkadia depuis un mois et jusqu'ici ne s'en sortait pas trop mal selon elle. Elle avait fait sa rentrée dans l'école qu'elle souhaitait, avait trouvé un appart et un travail le soir. Certes son appart était un taudis, le quartier n'était pas très fiable mais c'était le seul dont elle pouvait payer le loyer.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 3





	Quiproquo

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, je m'attaque enfin au couple Bellarke que j'espère voir un jour à l'écran mais je ne suis pas sure que ça arrive malheureusement.  
> Bonne lecture !

Clarke vivait ici depuis un mois et jusqu'ici ne s'en sortait pas trop mal selon elle. Elle avait fait sa rentrée dans l'école qu'elle souhaitait, avait trouvé un appart et un travail le soir. Certes son appart était un taudis, le quartier n'était pas très fiable mais c'était le seul dont elle pouvait payer le loyer et elle avait également trouvé un petit boulot dans un bar dans ce même quartier, les clients n'étaient pas faciles à gérer mais elle réussissait à se faire pas mal de pourboires ce qui lui permettait en plus de son loyer de manger plus ou moins à sa faim et le plus important de s'acheter du matériel pour dessiner . De plus c'était pas si mal, son patron Roan était très arrangeant et s'était pris d'affection pour elle, dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un la toucher de façon inapproprié ; il n'hésitait pas à le remettre en place. Et il la laissait aussi travailler ses cours autant qu'elle voulait au bar tant qu'il n'y avait pas ou peu de clients comme en ce moment.

'' C'est magnifique Clarke '' lança Roan au dessus de son épaule en voyant son dessin. Celui ci représentait un lac entouré d'arbre avec en premier plan deux personnes de dos : un homme avec des cheveux châtains clairs et une chemise à carreaux tenant la main d'une petite fille blonde. Le réalisme était impressionnant.

''Merci Roan'' dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, elle avait toujours du mal avec les compliments car très peu de personnes avaient vu ses peintures avant d'arriver à la fac.

'' Et sinon les cours se passent bien ? Tu as rencontré quelques personnes avec qui tu t'entends bien à la fac'' continua t-il

En effet, il s'était pris d'affection pour la blonde comme une petite sœur et il s'inquiétait pour elle, depuis qu'elle était arrivée elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille ni de ses amis et en plus il avait l'impression qu'elle perdait du poids.

'' Oui Papa tout se passe bien et non je n'ai pas le temps de faire ami-ami '' répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Malgré ça, cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour elle et elle avait envie contrairement à ce qu'elle disait de se faire des amis mais dès qu'elle disait son nom de famille, les étudiants parlaient tout de suite de sa mère. 

Sa mère était une chirurgienne réputée qui avait fait plusieurs émissions de télé où elle aidait à guérir les patients dit incurables. C'était toujours la même chose, les personnes qu'elle rencontrait ne voulait être ami avec elle que grâce à sa mère mais cette année, elle n'avait pas à accepter ça, sa mère n'était plus derrière elle à lui dire à qui elle devait parler ou fréquenter. 

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit un groupe entrer dans le bar, elle les reconnut comme étant dans sa fac. La brune était dans sa classe de gestion et était discrète un peu comme elle et elle l'avait vu rejoindre à la fin des cours les deux bruns qui l'accompagnaient 

Elle s'approcha de leur table et vit à leur regard qu'ils avaient l'air surpris de la voir ici comme serveuse.  
Bien sur, ils pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'agent avec une mère célèbre mais ça c'était avant qu'elle ne lui coupe les vivres car elle avait refusé de faire médecine comme elle et qu'elle ne lui demande de quitter sa maison en lui précisant qu'elle n'était plus sa fille. Personne n'était au courant et ça lui convenait comme ça.

''Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? ''

'' 3 bières s'il te plaît '' dit la brune dont le prénom était Octavia lui semblait-il

Elle acquiesça et parti chercher leur commande et quand elle revint Octavia lui demanda :

'' Tu es en cours avec moi non ? En gestion c'est ça ? ''

Elles finirent par discuter quelques instants et se trouvèrent même quelques points communs, ses amis Jasper et Monty étaient eux aussi gentils et drôles. Pas une seule fois ils ne parlèrent de la mère de Clarke.  
La soirée était assez calme car on était au début de la semaine donc Roan lui proposa de prendre sa soirée et les 3 amis lui proposèrent de les rejoindre.  
Elle passa à son grand étonnement une très bonne soirée et se promit d'essayer de devenir leur ami.

Durant les prochains mois elle passa son temps entre ses amis, son travail et les cours, tout se passait bien.  
Elle avait perdue quelques kilos car dès fois les pourboires n'étaient pas suffisants pour manger à sa faim mais rien de grave.  
Mais sa chance ne dura pas quand la voiture que son père lui avait légué tomba en panne.

'' Tu as de la chance je connais un très bon garage et un très bon mécanicien que tu peux aller voir de ma part '' lança Octavia 

'' Ah oui j'espère que tu ne lui as pas brisé le cœur à ce mécanicien sinon je vais en avoir pour cher '' dit-elle en rigolant. Elles étaient devenus très bonnes amies et rigolaient de ce genre de choses car Octavia était du genre séductrice et à briser des cœurs.

'' Ha ha très drôle mais non ce serait bizarre puisque c'est mon frère dont je te parle ''

'' Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère et tu crois que ça ne le gênerait pas de jeter un coup d’œil ?''

'' Mais je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix, t'inquiètes il à l'air méchant comme ça mais c'est un vrai cœur d’artichaut au fond ''

'' Ça ne me rassure pas trop mais d'accord '' 

'' Bonjour, je viens pour savoir si ma voiture a pu être réparé''

Elle était venu quelques jours plus tôt pour la déposer et un certain Miller lui avait dit qu'ils allaient regarder et la recontacter mais elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. La personne devant elle la regarda d'un air ennuyé. Il avait les cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux bruns et des mignonnes taches de rousseurs un peu partout sur le visage .

'' Si on ne vous a pas contacté, c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête. Quel est votre nom ? ''

Clarke rougit devant le ton condescendant du brun '' Griffin … Clarke Griffin ''

'' Ah je vois, tu es donc la princesse que je dois sauvé pour ma sœur adoré'' dit-il ironiquement

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite surprise de la tournure de la conversation mais elle décida qu'elle n'allait pas se laissait parler comme ça.

'' Non juste sauver la voiture mais si ça te pose problème, je vais aller ailleurs. Puis-je reprendre les clefs ?''

'' Tout doux Princesse, je plaisantais et puis tu trouveras pas un meilleur garage dans cette ville qui puisse avoir les pièces pour cette voiture. Cela va coûter assez cher mais ça ne devrait pas te poser problème ''

Il savait que c'était une amie de sa sœur mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu'elles n'étaient pas du même monde et ne voulait pas que sa sœur en souffre. Il savait qui elle était bien sur, sa mère était célèbre et elle devait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait alors que lui, il avait du arrêter ses études pour travailler et élever sa sœur dès ses 16 ans. Il reposa son regard sur la blonde qui semblait énervé par ses propos.

'' Combien ? '' 

''Ça va Clarke ?'' demanda Monty Ils étaient posés tous les 4 dans l'appartement d'Octavia et son frère et buvaient quelques bières en discutant des cours. 

'' Oui t'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire c'est tout'' En vérité, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et commencer à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse des économies pour payer les réparations sur la voiture de son père, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait de lui et elle ne comptait pas y renoncer.

'' Alors Princesse, on ne tient pas l'alcool ?'' retentit la voix de la personne la plus agaçante mais aussi la plus sexy Bellamy Blake. Elle le vit passer la porte et s’asseoir juste à côté d'elle, ils s'étaient vu plusieurs fois depuis la discussion au garage et à chaque fois cela finissait par des insultes plus ou moins déguisés.

'' Pas ce soir Blake ''

'' Allez je ne suis pas assez bien que tu puisses parler avec un simple mécanicien ''

''Bell, ça suffit '' coupa sa sœur '' elle ne se sent pas bien, tu ne le vois pas '' 

Il posa son regard sur la blonde et remarqua qu'en effet, elle était plus pale que d'habitude et les joues un peu creusés. Il fronça les sourcils, était-elle malade. Sa sœur proposa à Clarke de dormir ici mais la blonde refusa dans un premier temps puis quand elle proposa qu'on la raccompagne elle déclina et finit par accepter la première proposition. Il trouva ça bizarre car elle préférerait sûrement dormir dans son luxueux appartement que dans leur modeste 3 pièces.

Le lendemain matin, il l'a trouva endormi sur le canapé recroquevillée sur elle même et il put s'empêcher de la regarder plus attentivement et la trouva adorable comme ça dans le t shirt qu'il avait bien voulu lui prêter car il faut dire que les pyjamas d'Octavia n'étaient pas à la taille de la blonde qui avait plus de formes que sa sœur il fallait l'avouer. Il remarqua qu'elle avait la chair de poule donc prit le plaid qui traînait sur la chaise et le posa sur elle.

Plus tard dans la journée il travaillait sur la voiture de la blonde lorsque sa sœur débarqua au garage faisant tourner les têtes de ses collègues sauf de Miller qui était résolument gay.

'' Regardez ailleurs les gars ou sinon vous aurez à faire à moi, O, tu aurais pu t'habiller autrement quand même '' dit-il en regardant d'un air critique son décolleté et sa courte jupe en cuir ''

'' Fais pas ta mauvaise tête Bell, c'est pour la soirée cuir dans le bar où Clarke travaille ''

''Pardon, elle travaille où ?'' dit-il d'un air surpris

''Viens voir par toi même et emmènes tous tes collègues'' en regardant d'un air sensuel un de ses collègues

''O,...''

'' A ce soir grand frère adoré''

Il l'a regarda partir en secouant la tête et s’aperçut du silence autour de lui et tout le monde regardait au même endroit.

'' Personne l'a touche ok ?! '' lança t-il d'un ton énervé

Il entra dans le bar et fut surprit du monde qu'il y trouva, tout le monde était habillé avec un élément en cuir.  
Heureusement qu'il portait toujours une veste en cuir sinon il dénoterait. Il remarqua tout de suite sa sœur assise avec la bande et la serveuse qui prenait les commandes. La serveuse était de dos et portait un pantalon en cuir qui lui collait à la peau avec des bottes en talons, le haut qu'elle portait était un bustier avec des lacets dans le dos et pour finir ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules.  
Il resta subjugué un moment par cette vison jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne.

''Bellamy, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?'' demanda Clarke en le voyant planté devant elle depuis un moment. 

'' Euh oui un whisky coca s'il te plaît '' répondit-il après un moment.

Elle le regarda bizarrement et partit chercher les commandes, elle ne devait pas être distraite par le comportement étrange de Bellamy qui était pour la première fois gentil avec elle. Ce soir le bar était bondé et les clients un peu plus excités que d'habitude pensa t-elle en sentant une main sur ses fesses, elle fit abstraction et partit rapidement prendre d'autres commandes.

Bellamy qui la regardait depuis qu'il était arrivé fonça ses sourcils, pourquoi travaillait elle dans ce bar minable dans ce quartier dangereux. Il ne l'a voyait pas dans cet endroit, ce n'était pas pour elle.  
Il se retint d'intervenir lorsque quelqu'un lui mit la main aux fesses mais il vit plus tard que le patron du bar avait fait virer la personne en question.

'' Pourquoi elle travaille là O ? '' dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur. 

'' Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas depuis que je la connais, elle n'est pas comme tout le monde pense. Elle ne parle jamais de sa mère ni d'autres amis et travaille ici tous les soirs ''

'' Et tu sais où elle habite ? ''

''Non elle évite toujours le sujet en disant que c'est trop loin ou trop en bazar ''

Il y avait un truc qui clochait, s'il ne connaissait pas la réputation de sa mère, il dirait qu'elle avait besoin d'argent mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

'' Je suis inquiète pour elle, tu sais Bell. Elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien , rien que depuis que je la connais je peux dire qu'elle a perdu pas mal de poids'' continua sa sœur.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, on va découvrir ce qu'il se passe''

Il s'était rapproché de la blonde ces derniers jours car elle passait plus de temps que jamais dans leur appart' avec la bande à dessiner ou tout simplement discuter. Elle embauchait à 18h donc elle se leva puis dit au revoir avant de sentir sa tête tourner et ses jambes la lâcher.

''Whoah je te tiens Princesse, ça va aller assieds toi'' Il avait sentit dès qu'elle avait passé la porte qu'il y avait quelque chose donc quand il l'avait vu s’effondrer il avait vite réagit et rattraper.

''C'est rien, je dois aller travailler'' Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise et elle eut du mal à respirer.

'' C'est hors de question, tu vas appeler ton patron pour lui dire que tu es malade et rester te reposer ici ''  
Octavia approuva d'un geste de tête et échangea un regard inquiet avec son frère qui la tenait toujours  
Il raffermit sa prise sur elle et la souleva pour la transporter dans sa chambre, il l'a posa sur le lit en lui imposant de ne pas bouger avant de revenir dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant de la nourriture.

'' Depuis quand tu n'a pas mangé Clarke ?'' commença t-il 

'' Comment ça ? C'est ridicule j'ai mangé avant de venir '' répondit-elle en mentant car elle se sentait tellement honteuse.

'' Princesse, sais tu que j'ai élevé ma sœur tout seul et que quand nous n'avions pas assez à manger, je lui donnais ma part. La tête qui tourne, la fatigue, la perte de poids c'est la même chose qui t'arrive.

''Je suis fatiguée Bellamy '' dit-elle en baissant la tête  
Elle en avait marre de cacher la vérité, elle était épuisée de faire semblant d'aller bien alors elle décida de se confier même si c'était au frère de son amie.

'' Manges quelque chose et racontes moi ''

Elle prit un morceau de brioche et commença son récit :

'' Comme tu sais ma mère est médecin et aurait voulu que je le devienne aussi, quand elle a su que je voulais faire des études d'art elle l'a très mal prit et m'a jeté de chez elle . Elle m'a coupé les vivres et interdit de revenir tant que je n'avais pas changé d'avis. J'avais quelques économies mais c'est passé dans l'école et le matériel de classe. Maintenant je dois payer pour les pièces de la voiture de mon père, il est mort il y a deux ans et il m'a légué cette impala alors c'est ma priorité pour l'instant''

Il resta ébahi par son récit, comment pouvait t-on rejeter son enfant pour un choix d'école mais sa dernière phrase le dérangea.

''Ne dis pas ça, je comprends pour la voiture de ton père mais le plus important est quand même ta santé ''

'' Pourquoi tu es si gentil tout à coup avec moi ? ''

'' Parce que je sais ce que c'est de vivre comme ça, personne ne le mérite et j'ai été un idiot plein de préjugés ''

Clarke hocha la tête fatiguée de toute cette pression et s'installa plus confortablement . Bellamy voulut la laisser se reposer seul mais la blonde retint son bras.

'' Reste s'il te plaît, racontes moi quelque chose sur toi'' dit-elle d'un air suppliant

Il ne put résister et s'installa à son tour sur le lit, il hésita puis ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle puisse se caler contre lui ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il pouvait sentir son parfum vanille et son corps contre le sien ne l'aidait pas à rester concentré mais il se reprit et raconta alors des anecdotes sur enfance avec Octavia alors elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Après cet incident, tout le monde dans son entourage veillait à ce qu'elle mange assez en lui proposant des pâtisseries tout au long de la journée ou l'invitant à manger le soir et lorsqu'elle refusait de gêne ses amis ne lui laissait pas le choix sous peine de menaces.  
Même Roan qui en avait eu marre de la voir perdre du poids lui proposait en lui disant qu'il en avait fait trop.  
Elle roulait des yeux à chaque fois mais le laissait faire sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire non.

Bellamy et elle passaient plus de temps ensemble et il avait même vu son appart alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour que personne ne le voit mais un soir après la débauche elle avait bu quelques verres et il avait insisté pour la raccompagner. Il avait été horrifié de découvrir le taudis dans lequel elle vivait et lui avait crié dessus pendant de longues minutes pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec eux. Elle n'avait pas cédé, ils avaient déjà bien à faire et elle ne voulait pas profiter.

Ce soir, après son service la bande lui proposa d'aller dans un club pour danser et draguer selon Octavia.

'' Allez Clarke, il n'y a personne qui te plaît ? Regarde la bas il est plutôt pas mal non ? '' lança Octavia sous le regard réprobateur de son frère. La musique était forte mais croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ne l'entendait pas alors qu'il était assis à côté d'elle et en face de Clarke.

'' Hum pas mon style et pourquoi cherches tu tant à me caser ?''

'' Pas à te caser mais à t'amuser, ça te ferait du bien tu es trop sérieuse et stressée, mais d'ailleurs c'est quoi  
ton style ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un ou montrer d’intérêt pour quelqu'un''

A cette question elle croisa le regard curieux de Bellamy et se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment pas répondre honnêtement. En fait, son style était déjà sous ses yeux et avait un corps à tomber par terre dans ce t shirt noir qui laissait apparaître ses bras musclés et ce pantalon également noir n'en parlons pas mais Bellamy était son ami et elle ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié de plus elle avait trop souffert avec Finn et ne voulait pas se remettre tout de suite avec quelqu'un.  
Octavia avait peut être raison elle avait besoin de s'amuser et elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait pour la première fois de sa vie.

'' Je n'ai vu personne jusqu'à maintenant mais tu as raison, je vais essayer de m'amuser ce soir , allez viens danser avec moi '' répondit-elle en buvant la fin de son verre cul sec.

La brune sauta de sa chaise avec un grand sourire en hurlant de joie et suivit la blonde sur la piste de danse . Bellamy les regarda partir en secouant la tête mais avait un léger sourire, il était content que la blonde ait l'occasion de s'amuser, il se prenait de plus en plus d'affection pour elle et ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques et puis il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment pour elle donc il essayait de ne rien montrer et d'être juste un ami.

''Hey Salut Bellamy ça va ? ''  
Il tourna la tête pour découvrir plusieurs de ses collègues, il les invita à s’asseoir avec Monty et Jasper et lui.  
Il y avait Lincoln, Miller et Murphy. Ils étaient assez proches tous les quatre et sortaient assez souvent ensemble mais ils n'avaient pas encore vu Clarke car elle ne sortait pas souvent.

'' Hey tu nous as caché quelqu'un Bell, qui est cette bombe qui danse avec ta sœur ?''

'' Une amie et laisses tomber, tu n'es pas son style Murphy'' ne put s’empêcher de lancer le brun

''Euh bah pour une fois je veux bien te croire'' Bellamy fronça les sourcils s'attendant à une autre réponse de la part de son ami '' Ce que c'est chaud'' rajouta celui ci en lui faisant signe de regarder sur la piste.  
Il tourna la tête et resta figé devant la scène devant lui, Clarke dansait sensuellement sur la piste, ses hanches suivaient la musique en rythme et donnait l'impression de faire l'amour à la personne avec qui elle dansait. Et c'était ça qui le figea, elle dansait avec une superbe femme aux long cheveux bruns qui attirait elle aussi tous les regards, non elles attiraient toutes les deux les regards de convoitise des garçons.  
Elles continuèrent à se déhancher de plus en plus proches jusqu'à ce que leur poitrines se touchent et finirent par s'embrasser d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fougueusement.

'' Oh bon sang '' s'exclama derrière lui une voix qui ressemblait à Jasper.

Subjugué par le spectacle devant lui, il finit par cependant redescendre sur terre quand il se rendit compte que celle pour qui il avait des sentiments ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour. Au moins il était fixé se dit-il en avalant le reste de son verre.

''Et bien je crois que Clarke s'amuse bien '' cria Octavia en rigolant, elle avait quitté la piste en voyant la blonde bien occupé, bien que surprise du choix de son amie car elle était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre son frère et elle, elle était contente pour Clarke c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait se lâcher.

'' C'est bien pour elle et je crois que je vais m'amuser également ce soir '' lança son frère en se levant brusquement. Elle le regarda se diriger vers le bar et secoua la tête face à sa réaction, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et savait qu'il allait repartir avec une fille ce soir car il le faisait à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas. Elle pensait que c'était finit car il n'avait eu personne depuis l'arrivée de Clarke mais elle savait que après ce soir elle allait de nouveau avoir un défilé de filles chez elle et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

Ils finirent la soirée quelques heures après, Bellamy ayant trouvé une fille pour la nuit malgré le regard réprobateur de sa sœur qu'il ignora. Clarke rentra avec la brune qui se nommait Lexa et Octavia avait passé sa soirée à parler avec le collègue de son frère.

Le lendemain soir durant son service Octavia, Monty et Jasper passèrent la voir et l'applaudir en la voyant.  
La blonde rougit devant toute cette attention, heureusement qu'il y avait peu de monde ce soir.

'' Bien joué Clarke, il faudra que tu nous donnes des conseils pour draguer à Monty et à moi car ta conquête était magnifique, comment c'était ? '' lança Jasper d'un ton amusé  
La blonde rougit encore plus et ignora la question en répondant timidement :

'' Ça ne vous gène donc pas ?'' Elle avait appréhendé leur réaction car elle l'avait caché à Bellamy mais sa mère avait très mal vécu sa bisexualité et cela faisait partie de la raison de son déménagement.

'' Bien sur que non Clarke, tu seras toujours notre amie quoiqu’il se passe par contre je plains Jasper et Monty car ils vont avoir une concurrente de taille pour draguer'' Dit Octavia en rigolant.

Monty et Jaser firent la moue en entendant ce discours puis joignirent le rire des filles. 

Les mois passèrent et la relation entre Bellamy et Clarke se détériora. La blonde ne comprenait pas le comportement de Bellamy, il était devenu renfermé et sortait tous les soirs pour trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit. Malgré sa décision d'oublier ses sentiments pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d'être terriblement jalouse et blessée car il ne lui parlait presque plus et semblait même l'ignorer. Dès qu'elle le voyait avec sa nouvelle conquête du moment, elle trouvait une excuse pour ne pas rester auprès d'eux ce qui faisait qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus avec la bande car souvent ils se retrouvaient chez Octavia. 

De son côté Bellamy essayait de se changer les idées tant bien que mal mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la blonde, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de pouvoir être avec elle et ça le tuait.  
Dès qu'il se retrouvait en sa compagnie cela tournait au vinaigre comme la dernière fois quand chez eux Octavia demanda devant lui si elle avait revu la brune de l'autre soir.

'' Oui, de temps en temps mais rien de sérieux, je ne me sens pas d'avoir une relation tout de suite'' avait répondu Clarke

Bellamy était resté silencieux mort de jalousie et Clarke avait décidé de crever l’abcès pour mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Dés qu'elle le vit seul dans la cuisine, elle le suivit et se décida.

'' Bell, qu'est ce qui se passe, je vois bien que ça ne va pas ''

''Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et surtout pas à toi '' répondit il sèchement  
Dieu qu'elle était belle dans ce jean noir et ce petit top fleuri qui montrait ses épaules pensa t-il 

Elle ne laissa rien paraître mais cette remarque la blessa au plus au point et réfléchit au sens de sa phrase lorsque tout prit son sens . Il s'était éloigné depuis la soirée au club et n'osait plus être seul avec elle comme avant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pouvait être comme sa mère mais elle ne voyait que ça. A cette pensée les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

'' Je te pensais différent Bellamy, je ne pensais pas que tu faisais partie de ces personnes étroites d’esprit qui pensent que l'amour autre qu'entre un homme et une femme est contre nature '' 

Il fut confus tout le long de son discours et se demandait de quoi elle parlait avant de la voir partir les larmes aux yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tapa le front avec sa main quand il réalisa ce qu 'elle pensait de lui. Elle pensait qu'il était homophobe, il se traita de crétin quand il repensa à la façon dont il lui avait parlé et évité durant toutes ses semaines. Il devait aller lui parler et régler ce malentendu tout de suite. Il prit ses clefs de voiture et partit à sa recherche seulement elle avait été rapide et il ne la trouva nulle part dans les environs de son appartement, il jura et regardant l'heure il s’aperçut que c'était presque l'heure de son service au bar . Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre et se dirigea dans cette direction.

Quand il arriva au bar, il salua Roan et demanda une bière en attendant de voir la blonde. Il remarqua un jeune brun avec des cheveux mi long qui était assis à côté de lui.

'' Hey, est ce que tu connais une jeune femme blonde ? Elle s'appelle Clarke '' commença t il en s'adressant à Roan

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda celui ci d'un ton suspicieux. Clarke était devenue comme une petite sœur et ce gars là ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

'' Je suis son ex petit ami, sa mère m'a dit que je pouvais la trouver ici et vu que c'est une petite ville je me suis dit que je pourrais la trouver assez facilement.''

Bellamy qui écoutait la conversation avala de travers en entendant le mot ex petit ami. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir car au même moment celle tant attendu arriva.

''Finn ?'' s’exclama t-elle avant de s’apercevoir que Bellamy était aussi là. 

'' Clarke, je t'ai enfin trouvé, écoutes il faut qu'on parle tu es partie tellement vite on a pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui s'est passé ''

''Ça c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas à discuter, tu sortais avec quelqu'un depuis 2 ans et je ne le savais pas et tu es quand même sorti avec moi donc maintenant tu vas rentrer chez toi et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole '' Elle commençait à perdre son calme, de quel droit osait-il venir à son travail après ce qu'il avait fait. 

'' S'il te plait écoutes moi, c'est fini avec Raven, c'est toi que je veux. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, recommençons à zéro et tu ne le regretteras pas'' dit-il d'un ton désespéré en se levant pour s'avancer vers elle.

Bellamy qui regardait l'échange réagit tout de suite et se positionna devant Clarke et lança agressivement au brun :

'' Je crois qu'elle t'a dit de partir ''

Le soir après l'incident où Finn avait finit par partir sous le regard menaçant de Bellamy, Roan avait donné la soirée à Clarke. Bellamy avait insisté pour lui parler et étant bouleversée par l'apparition de Finn et sa conversation plus tôt avec Bell, elle avait accepté. C'est pourquoi ils étaient chez elle, son appartement étant plus proche du bar.  
Ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes et il y avait un silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, Clarke essayait de regarder tout sauf devant elle où le brun était assis et celui ci cherchait toujours les bons mots pour aborder la conversation. Il finit par se lancer :

'' Clarke je croyais que tu aimais les femmes '' D'accord ce n'était pas sortit comme il voulait et vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre non plus.

'' J'aime les deux Bellamy, je ne pensais pas que toi, entre tous, tu pourrais être choqué '' dit-elle un peu énervée 

'' Non non c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire, je suis désolée j'ai juste du mal à exprimer mes sentiments. Si j'ai été distant ces derniers temps c'est parce que je pensais que tu aimais seulement les femmes ;..''

''Et qu'est ce que ça change que j'aime seulement les femmes ou pas ? Je ne comprends pas '' coupa Clarke exaspérée. Elle voulait être en colère contre lui mais il avait l'air tellement paniqué en ce moment qu'elle le trouva encore plus attirant. Il s'était levé après son discours et lui faisait maintenant face.

''Ça change tout '' dit -il d'un ton ferme avant de s'avancer et de l'embrasser doucement pour voir si elle n'allait pas à tout moment le repousser mais elle n'en fit rien et d'abord surprise par la tournure des choses ne put s’empêcher de répondre au baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son corps du sien ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux avant de s'embrasser plus fougueusement.  
Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis attrapa ses jambes pour les passer autour de sa taille avant de l'emmener sur le lit qui était dans le coin de la pièce .  
En la posant sur le lit, il s’arrêtât pour la regarder et elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer.

'' Tu es tellement belle, je suis désolée, j'étais juste terriblement jaloux '' murmura t-il entre deux baisers dans le cou

'' Tu es pardonné mais uniquement si tu ne t’arrête pas '' répondit Clarke en enlevant le tee shirt du brun.

''Il n'y a aucun risque que ça arrive'' dit-il en défaisant rapidement son jean révélant le shorty en dentelle qu'elle portait. Sa respiration se coupa un instant tellement il l'a désirait. Clarke ne manqua pas sa réaction et en profita pour enlever à son tour son haut et son soutien gorge. 

''Alors déshabilles toi et occupes toi de moi'' La voix pleine de désir de la blonde le fit frisonner et il enleva vite ce qu'il lui restait comme vêtement avant de la rejoindre et de caresser d'abord son visage pour descendre petit à petit dans son cou puis sur sa poitrine qu'il malaxa doucement avant de prendre un des tétons en bouche. Il sentait le corps de Clarke sous le sien qui commençait à se tortiller et il ne put s'empêcher de mordiller un peu plus fort. Quand Clarke poussa un cri de contentement, il descendit sa main droite pour jouer avec le shorty qu'elle portait tout en continuant à alterner caresses et morsures sur le haut de son corps.  
Après un moment Clarke en voulait plus et poussa bellamy sur le dos pour pouvoir inverser les rôles, celui ci d'abord surprit rigola en voyant la blonde si frustrée.  
Son rire resta coincé dans la gorge quand la blonde enleva son sous vêtement et l’enjamba, elle prit appui sur lui en mettant sa main sur son torse et avec l'autre commença à se caresser. Il voulu prendre le relais et la toucher mais elle le maintint en secouant la tête pour lui signifier que non en ayant un sourire moqueur.  
Il grogna et se contenta d'attraper les fesses d'une poigne ferme ce qui la fit gémir et commencer à se mouvoir au dessus de lui. Voyant qu'elle aimait quand il devenait un peu plus ferme, il osa claquer rapidement la fesse à portée de main et la réaction qu'il eut en retour lui confirma qu'elle aimait ce genre de chose. Après plusieurs claques, Clarke avait la respiration haletante et se mouvait de plus en plus rapidement. Bellamy en profita pour attraper dans la poche de son pantalon ce qu'il fallait et enfila le préservatif avant de soudainement la basculer sur le ventre et la recouvrir de tout son corps. Tout en embrassant sa nuque et sa colonne vertébral, il entra d'un seul coup de rein ce qui fit trembler de plaisir le corps en dessous, il attendit un instant et quand il sentit Clarke bouger il ne s’arrêta plus avant de l'avoir fait jouir plusieurs fois .  
Il finit par la retourner sur le dos pour enfin voir son visage et ses yeux qui étaient à peine ouvert, il ne put résister et l'embrassa tendrement quand elle glissa sa main et le caressa d'abord doucement puis vigoureusement.

''Clarke, je vais jouir..... Qu'est ce que tu …'' commença Bellamy en voyant que la blonde venait d'enlever le préservatif.

''Ne te retiens pas, vas y'' La regardant dans les yeux il se laissa aller et il éjacula longuement sur son corps étendu. 

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, la place à côté de lui était froide. Il paniqua un instant avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Clarke les cheveux attachés en chignon décoiffé et son tee shirt d'hier soir sur le dos qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cuisses.  
Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. 

'Aimer c'est savoir dire je t'aime sans parler'


End file.
